


Destiel Poem

by super_who221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, i was feeling like writing poetry one night forever ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_who221b/pseuds/super_who221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know i havent uploaded anything in a while, I've been having some major writers block, but i have this destiel poem that i wrote a while ago that i found again and was like "wow thats actually not too terrible" so i hope this might earn me some forgiveness.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Destiel Poem

**Author's Note:**

> I know i havent uploaded anything in a while, I've been having some major writers block, but i have this destiel poem that i wrote a while ago that i found again and was like "wow thats actually not too terrible" so i hope this might earn me some forgiveness.

Please forgive me,  
For I know,  
That this is a weakness,  
That you refuse to show.

There is a beauty,  
And that beauty lies  
Inside a man  
With bright green eyes.

This man is you,  
Dean Winchester.  
And before you, I flew.  
But for you, I fell.

I fell for you, and dear God it hurt.  
I fell twice, you see.  
The first was from Heaven,  
The next, was a new feeling to me.

This feeling brought  
A flutter to my chest.  
It brought thoughts of you to me,  
When I laid to rest.

The second time I fell  
Was in love  
With the man  
That I raised from Hell.


End file.
